Lorne, Loved
by SakuraStrawberry
Summary: After working for a long time at Wolfram & Hart, Lorne started to feel lonely. And that same day, he found the girl of his dreams. Margarita Salt. The story basically evolves around their relationship. . .
1. Introducing

**Lorne - Loved.**

**Chapter One; Introducing. . .**

**Lorne walked through the hallway of Wolfram & Hart as always, babbling into his cell phone and looking all important. He walked straight to his room and closed the door in a hurry. Sighing, he sat down in his sofa, and looked into the mirror on his right. "Why do I feel so alone?" he asked his reflection. The reflection faintly smiled "Because you don't have a girl in your life, that's why, sugar" he replied. Lorne looked at his reflection with an awkward glare. Then, he slowly turned his head the other way, in complete silence.**

**Angel was sitting in his chair, flipping through some files, when Gunn walked into his office. "Is it just me, or has Lorne been a little down lately?" he asked, and sat down in a chair in front of Angel's desk. The vampire looked up from his book and put it away. "Hmm. I guess he's just tired" he replied. Not wanting to believe that something is wrong. Gunn shook his head "Nah. I don't think that's it. . ." he said, when suddenly Fred approached the two. She handed Angel a pile of paper and said "I think he's lonely" she looked worried up at Angel, giving him some kind of hint, wanting to help Lorne. Wesley dropped by, as he had heard the whole conversation. "Well, I guess sudden things can change. . ." he said, and sipped some coffee from his cup. Spike suddenly walked up beside Fred. "Oh, bugger. Is this a meeting or something?" he said, looking at Fred. Angel sighed "not for you, it's not" he whispered. **

**Suddenly, as everyone was filled with slight silence, the front door opened and their attention quickly turned to a young woman walking towards them. She had golden hair and light blue eyes, shining in the frying sunlight. Spike smiled as he saw her, and walked slowly towards her "Well, well, well. . .and, what do we have here?" he said, looking her up and down. She gave him a warm smile. Angel stood up from his chair "Who are you?" he asked, looking suspicious, yet interested. She turned her sight at Angel, and moved her sight towards Wesley in the back, before facing Angel again. "I'm Margarita Salt. Some guy told me to go up here. He should be here by now". Suddenly, Lorne walked through the doors, looking around the room, spotting everyone there. "Whoa. I didn't know we had a meeting here, kids. . .uh, do we?" he asked. "No. But can you please tell us what Miss. Salt is doing here?" Wesley added, putting down his cup on a table beside him. **

**Lorne turned to Margarita and walked up to her "Oh. You're here already. Uh. . .who are you again?" Lorne asked with confused eyes pasted at her. Margarita giggled "I already told you. I'm Margarita Salt. . ." she said. He just looked at her, still not having the bell ringing. "I'm a singer?" she said. Lorne quickly recalled and smiled brightly "Of course! Yeah. You're the singer. . .Um, Margarita Salt, was it?" he asked, gently taking her hand. She blushed a bit, looking down at the hand holding action. "Yeah" she answered. Lorne smiled again "Margarita! Now, that's my kind of name. You're my kind of woman. Say, shall you sing for us, peanut?" he asked, leading her by her hand towards the sofa, sitting down. The others just looked confused at both of them, and Angel walked out from behind his desk "You're here to be read by Lorne?" he asked. Margarita turned to him, and smiled "Yup" she said. Spike gave her one of his smirks "Sing away, sweetheart" he said, and crossed his arms. Margarita started to sing. She had a beautiful and calming voice. Knox walked inside the room and made a sign at Fred, she nodded at him and walked out of the room. Wesley looked at both of them discreetly, in slight sadness as they walked out the door. **

**Just as Margarita ended her song, Spike started to clap. The others looked weirdly at him, and he stopped clapping. "What?" he said, serious sounding. Lorne faintly smiled "Well, sweetheart. I read that you'll fall in love with a coloured person. . .that is in this room" he said. Gunn looked at him in slight surprise "But, I'm the only coloured person here. . ." he added. Everyone turned their heads towards Gunn and Wesley cleared his throat "That's not entirely correct. Lorne's coloured too" he said. Everyone looked at Wesley, then at Lorne. Margarita made a small smile "Well, black never was my kind of colour, so. . ." she said, giving Lorne a passionate glare. Spike sat an awkward look on her and said "And green is. . .?". Margarita placed her hand on Lorne's. "My favourite" she answered. **

**Lorne, with a quite serious facial expression sat silently in the sofa, looking intensely at Margarita, then he looked at the others and said "Out". His voice was serious. Very serious. Angel took a couple of steps towards him "Lorne, I don't think. . .". "Angel-cake, you know I don't like to repeat myself" Lorne said, with his usual, kind voice. The four guys left in silence, and just as they were out the room, Spike noted "It looks like the little green queen is finally getting some". Gunn turned to him "Yeah, and with such a fine woman" he replied, in slight jealousy. Wesley fairly nodded "Yes. She was rather. . .". Angel turned to all three of them and said "Hot" to finish Wesley's sentence. Spike laughed shortly "Damn right, she was hot" he added, with a smirk, which quickly turned into a nothing. The four men casted awkward looks at each other, cleared their throats and walked each their way in embarrassment. **

**Margarita looked at the door the four others had just been walking out from. She then turned to Lorne, who stood in front of the windows, looking out at the view. His facial expression was quite serious. Almost angry. "Gee, that was strict, Lorne" Margarita said, and walked up behind him. Silence filled the room. "I'm lonely" Lorne said, looking out the window for a while, then turning to his left, facing Margarita. Her eyes where blank, almost as if she were crying. She felt slight sadness. Lorne looked out the window once more, "Lorne. . ." Margarita said and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her "Don't. . .don't start a relationship with me only out of sympathy, pumpkin" he said, looking at her hand. Her eyes had sadness in them. "I'm not" she told, with a scurry voice. As a tear ran down her left cheek. They kissed and closed the curtains. **

**Lorne and Margarita were lieing next to each other in his bed. She was playing with his hair. He sighed "Are you sure you don't mind that I'm a demon?" he asked, sounding like a mix between serious and kidding. Margarita looked at him and smiled brightly "For the last time, Lorne. Yes" she replied, with a giggle at the end. Lorne did another of his worried sighs and asked "Are you sure you don't mind that I'm green, then, sweetheart?" he looked at her. She could clearly see him being worried. She kissed his hand "Yes. I'm fine with anything. Just, calm down, okay?" she replied. Lorne smiled almost as bright as the sun and rolled on top of her. "Well, doesn't it bother you that my heart is in my ass?" he asked, with his usual, kind voice. Margarita laughed, and so did Lorne. "No. That's just cute" Margarita stated and gently kissed his forehead, tickling his horns. Lorne smiled an even more brighter smile and asked, all giggling "Do you wanna feel my heart beat?". Margarita shortly laughed "Sure. Turn around". **

**Margarita woke up in Lorne's bed. She looked at him and gently took her fingers through his hair. She smiled ". . .I love you". Slight silence filled the room and then Lorne turned around. "What?" he said, looking confused at her. Margarita pushed herself a bit away from him "You don't believe me, do you?" she asked. Lorne made his sight away from her "Peanut. Do you really expect me to believe that such a fantastic woman like yourself can be in love with something like this?" he asked and got out of bed, getting dressed. Margarita had slight tears in her eyes. "Yes. I do. I. . .what I said was true, Lorne" she replied. Lorne walked towards his mirror. "Margarita, I don't. . ." he said, and looked at her. She got out of the bed and got dressed, saying as she walked towards him. "You don't believe me. Lorne, I'm accepting you for who you are, I don't care that your a demon or that your green or that you have horns sticking out of your forehead. What really matters is your soul and your heart. . .and that is what I love about you". Lorne turned to her, in slight shock. Tears were streaming down her cheeks "Don't you understand that?" she said, putting her hand over her mouth, crying. Lorne hugged her "Oh, Peanut. I had no idea that you. . .I just thought. . .I'm sorry" he said and started to wipe her tears away. Margarita just closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. They walked towards the bed, and sat down. Lorne put Margarita's hair behind her shoulder, put his hand at her cheek and kissed her. They leaned backwards and turned off the lights.**

**The next morning, Lorne walked through the hallway singing; I'm Singing In The Rain, all bubbly. He passed Angel's office, where Gunn stuck his head out the door, and starred at the singing demon, then he turned his head back in again, and asked "What's with him?". Spike picked up a mug of blood from Angel's desk, drank of it and crossed his arms, as he replied "I think he scored last night". Fred smiled "Like a touch down?" she asked, having everyone turning her way, with awkward looks. Fred looks at them, and then realizes. "Oh. Scored! I see. . .but, that's just. . .". she said, looking down. Angel grabbed his cup back from Spike and said "So, when you say scored, you mean **_**scored**_**". Gunn put his hand on his chin "Do you think it's with that Margarita chick?" he asked. Angel looked at him and sat down in his chair "It would seem like it. Though, no offense. But I haven't really seen any females showing that much interest in Lorne, lately" he replied. Spike smirked and banged his hands together "That decides it then! It's the Margarita chick" he said, sounding all optimistic as he opened the door. They hear more of Lorne's singing. Fred slightly giggles "He's been singing all morning. . .I feel like I'm in a musical" she said. Spike gave her a look and whispered to himself "Been there. Done that". **

**Suddenly, Margarita walk into the office and right towards a coffee machine. She pour herself some coffee while humming, as the others just stare at her. She turned around "What?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" Fred asked, serious sounding. Margarita sip some of her coffee and then put it down, sitting down in a chair right behind her. "I work here" she replied. Gunn made a surprised look at her "Since when?" he asked. Margarita smiled "Since yesterday. Lorne got me a job" she said, sipping her coffee. Spike smiled "Oh yeah? How's that working out for you?" he asked, and crossed his arms. "What?" she replied, confused and surprised. Spike walked towards her "You know what I mean, love. Lorne. How's that been working out for you?" he asked once more, sitting down on the chair's arm. Margarita looked up at him "You know, Spike. I'd rather keep my privacy for myself. But, if you want some sugar, you should come and get it while it's still in stock" she said, and smiled smartly at him. He shrugged away. Angel sighed and asked "So, what kind of job is it?". Margarita walked up to his desk "I'm his assistant. I hope that's alright with you, boss?" she asked. Angel nodded "Sure" he said, and then got out from his chair and walked out of the room. **

**Angel spotted Lorne and walked up to him. "How are you?" Angel asked, with his slightly usual, brooding sounding voice. Lorne turned to him with a smile and patted his shoulder "I'm in love, honey. Isn't it just wonderful?" he said and started to sing. Angel stopped and replied in silence "Yeah. It is". Angel walked into his office "He's in love" he said, sitting down in his chair. Wesley put down the book in his hand "What?" he said. Angel sipped some blood of his mug and said "Lorne. He's in love". Fred had shocked eyes pasted at Angel, then she moved her sight down. Spike slightly smirked "Oh. So the singing cricket is in love now. Bloody fantastic!" he said, optimistically in the only way he could be. Gunn spotted Lorne across the building and walked out towards him, Wesley followed. Gunn smiled and patted Lorne's back "Congratulations, man. I hear Angel say you're in love" he said. Wes shook Lorne's hand "Congrats, Lorne" he said, smiling. Lorne looked at them in happiness and surprise for a bit "Wow. Thanks for the support guys. I appreciate that. Although, Angel didn't seem fine with it" Lorne said, as he looked at Angel across the building, sitting in his chair, deeply in thoughts. Gunn shook his head a tad "Nah. He's just. . .you know. Angel" he replied. **

**Harmony sat with her desk, surprisingly, she was reading a book. "I really hope this love potion will work! I want everyone to fall in love with me. . .Okay. Good luck, Harm" she said and crossed her fingers. Then, she blew some light blue powder out from her hand, and it suddenly landed in Margarita's hair as she passed by. Margarita spotted a male employee in front of her and kissed him. Harmony put her hand to her mouth "Oops. . ." she said. **

**Margarita walked into Wes' office, he gave her a slight look and then changed his glare into his books again. Margarita sighed and sat down on his desk, she smiled in a weird kind of way. "You know, Wes. If it weren't for Lorne, I'd probably pull a Lilah by now" she said. Wesley looked at her in slight temptation, yet confusion. She then walked out of his office. Heading straight towards Angel's. On her way, three male employee's got kissed by her as she passed them. She slammed the door open and spotted Gunn right in front of her. He smiled. "Hey, Margarita. Congrats on the whole Lorne thing. . ." he said, as she walked up to him. She kissed him, and he quickly pushed her away. "What the hell did you do that for?!" he asked loudly. Margarita looked around the room "Why am I in Angel's office?" she asked, putting her hand to her head. Gunn blinked his eyes "You don't remember?" he asked, and in response, she shook her head. **

**Angel walked into the office in a hurry throwing a pile of papers on his desk. Just as he turned around, his lips met Margarita's and he widened his eyes, before he pushed her away. He stared at her for a moment, and suddenly Spike popped out of nowhere. "Captain Forehead, do you know where Harmony is? I have something important to tell her" he said, only to be quickly distracted as Margarita grabbed his coat and started to kiss him. He gave in and started to kiss her back. Gunn whispered to Angel who was standing right beside him "She does that to everyone, and don't remember kissing any of us right afterwards". Angel nodded "This is gonna be a problem" he replied. Wesley walked through the door while flipping through some files. Margarita stopped kissing Spike and walked right up to Wesley. He looked at her for a bit, with questioning eyes. "Wes, I think you should. . ." Angel started, just as Margarita kissed him. **

**Wesley didn't resist that much, and to everyone's surprise, he kissed her back. Spike looked at them in slight jealousy. Wesley looked her in the eyes "I know you said you'd pull a Lilah, but I didn't really think you'd go that far. . ." he said. The sound of a cup that scattered to the ground was set to the scenery, and everyone turned their heads to the door. Lorne was standing in the opening, and pieces of a cup was scattered on the floor in front of him. He had sadness and anger in his eyes, and left without a sound. Margarita turned to Wesley "What happened? Why am I in Angel's office?" she asked, all scared and confused. "Something has gone terribly wrong" Angel replied. **

**Wesley sipped some coffee off his mug "So, Margarita doesn't remember anything about kissing any of us. How could this happen?" he asked, taking his sight at Angel. Gunn put his hand to his chin, thinking. Fred, who had been explained everything, removed her glasses from her eyes and said "I am guessing that someone was trying out a love potion of some sort, and it went wrong. Wouldn't that seem likely?". Wesley nodded "Yes. It would. But, who is desperate enough to realize that they need a love potion to achieve such a thing?" he asked. Angel suddenly realized something and stormed out the door. The others followed him in a hurry. Angel slammed his hands into Harmony's desk "Harmony! You know something, don't you?" he said, with anger in his eyes. Harmony looked up at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't think it would turn out this way. I really didn't" she replied.**

**Fred looked at her with a slight understanding glare "But why didn't you ask any of us to help out with this? Magic can be dangerous" Fred said. "Oh please! Like any of you'd help me out" she replied. Fred took her sight of Harmony and to the floor in response. Angel sighed "Well, what's done is done. Now we need something that can put this spell in reverse. Gunn, Wes. Try to find something? And Fred, you go talk to Lorne, tell him everything and uh, try to calm him down" Angel said, as he walked away from Harmony's desk. Fred smiled "Okay, Angel. But, what are you gonna do?" she asked. "I'll get a hold of Margarita before she break any other hearts around here" he replied, and walked off the scenery. **

**Lorne was sitting quietly in a bar. He sighed and drank the last of his sea breeze. Fred came into the bar, spotted him and sat next to him. "Hi, Fred" Lorne greeted, without his happy-tone. "Lorne. There's something I have to tell you about Margarita" Fred said, as she looked at him with sympathy. Lorne sighed "Why?" he asked, and gave her a look. "Well. There's been a misunderstanding. What she did was a mistake. She didn't know what she was doing. It was a spell. A spell gone wrong, which is actually, when you think about it, Harmony's fault. So, please don't sit here and be sad. I just got a call and, Gunn & Wes have reversed the spell already. Do you wanna go back to Wolfram and Hart?" Fred asked, holding out her hand to him. Lorne smiled "I knew something wasn't right! Okay, pumpkin, let's go" he replied and then followed her out the bar.**

**Margarita was sitting in another bar. She just stared at her sea breeze. Angel had told her everything, and the spell was reversed. She sighed in sadness. Suddenly, people around her started to clap. Music started and someone was on the stage. Margarita wasn't in the mood for music, so she didn't raise her sight. The singer started to sing Let's Get It On and Margarita quickly realize whose voice it was. Her eyes widened and she slowly lifted her head, only to see Lorne on stage. He was smiling at her, and singing with all his heart. Margarita smiled. And for a long while, she just watched him sing, smiling more than the sun. When, suddenly, Lorne held out his hand. Margarita giggled, Margarita took it. He lead her up on stage and started to sing again, before saying "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet a very special woman in my life, Margarita Salt". The crowd silently clapped, and Margarita spotted Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and even Spike in the crowd. She smiled brightly, and as the song stopped, Lorne looked at her warmly, and they kissed. **

**Chapter One. End. **


	2. The Shape of Things to Come

**Chapter Two; The Shape of Things to Come.**

**Lorne was standing outside his room, with the door closed "Can I come inside now?" he asked, and he knocked on the door. "Yes. Come on in" Margarita responded from inside the room. Lorne opened the door and spotted a green painted Margarita right in front of him. She had horns on her head, and looked like a female version of her boyfriend. Lorne blinked his eyes "Holy sea breeze! What's going on, baby?" he asked, looking her up and down. Margarita smiled "I'm a Lornette! It's Halloween today, remember? Fred brought up the idea" she said. Lorne just smiled and then gave her an enormous hug, lifted her up, as she put her legs around him. "Gee, Lorne! What are you doing?!" she said, while giggling. Lorne threw her down on the bed and started to kiss her. She kept on giggling "Don't ruin my make-up!" she said. Lorne smiled "I love you" he said, and kissed her passionately. Margarita smiled and had slight tears in her eyes "Lorne, that's the first time you've ever said that to me. What's the occasion?" she asked. Lorne got off her and gave her a slight happy look "I just felt like saying it to you, sweetie. When you told me that you loved me, I was moved. I wanted to wait for a moment where I could make you happy to tears as well" he explained. Margarita shed a tear "I love you too" she said and hugged him. **_**Knock. Knock. **_

**"The door's open. Come in" Lorne said. Fred walked through the door. She was also painted green and with horns on her head. Margarita gasped "Oh, Fred! You look adorable!" she said, and walked over to her, fixing Fred's curly hair. Lorne clapped his hands in excitement "Well, isn't this lovely? My two favourite girls. . .dressed up as a female version of myself for Halloween. It can't get better" he said, and walked over to his sofa. Fred nervously laughed "Well. . ." she started. Margarita looked at her with questioning eyes "What is it?" she asked.**

**Lorne, Fred & Margarita walked into Angel's office and as soon as they spotted the people in front of them, they started to laugh. Even Fred, who knew about it. In front of the desk stood a green Angel, Wesley, Gunn and even, Spike. Lorne wiped a tear from his eye "Oh, dear lord. What happened to all of you?" he asked, slightly laughing. Spike shrugged "It was all Fred's idea. I didn't want to, but, she forced us! Angel, I say you fire her!" Spike said, as he sat down in the sofa, quietly. Angel didn't look at them, he just looked at the floor in embarrassment "Just. . .don't laugh" he said, and sat down in his chair. "I'm already coloured! So, why? God, why?" Gunn said, and put his hand to his head. Wesley just stood quietly ". . .I didn't sign up for this" he said, in his own kind of embarrassment. Margarita bumped Fred's arm and whispered to her "You did this to them?". Fred nodded. Margarita gave her a thumbs up "Excellent" she replied. Lorne walked over to Angel "Oh, Angel-cake. Don't worry. You look adorable" he said. Angel looked away from him "Yes. That's exactly what I was afraid of" he replied. Not amused. "Isn't there any work to do, kids?" Lorne asked, and crossed his arms. **

**Wesley cleared his throat and picked up some files on Angel's desk "Well, we've got that demon hunting. . ." Wesley said. Lorne looked at him, with happiness all around "What demon hunting? I'm just itching to get some work done" he said, optimistically. Angel stared at him in surprise "I didn't even know you liked fighting, Lorne" he said. Lorne shook his head "I don't. But, I want to save the world" he replied. Margarita grabbed his arm "Oh, my hero!" she said, kissing his cheek. Gunn smiled at them and said "Hey. Why don't we all get the green off ourselves and get to work, huh? Except for you Lorne. No green coming off there" Gunn slightly chuckled. "That's the best idea I've ever heard since. . .well, you get the picture" Angel said. Fred frowned "But, what about Halloween?" she asked, in slight sadness. "Cheer up, Fred. There will be other Halloween's" Margarita replied, as she patted her back. Fred nodded and smiled, walking out the door with the others. Lorne and Margarita was left in the room. She rested her head on his shoulder "Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked, with somewhat worry in her voice. Lorne turned to her "Well, if I don't do a Carmen Miranda, I'm gonna be fine" he replied, and chuckled. They walked out of the office. **

**The gang, without Lorne, and with Margarita, crashed through a door and into a room filled with demons. They started to fight as usual, until they all started to weaken. Fred was knocked unconscious Wesley was out of sight, Angel & Spike was left in a corner, all bloody and beaten and Margarita was knocked into a wall, still conscious. The leader demon looked at them in disgust and said "Hmph! Humans. They're never of any use. Let's finish them". Suddenly, Lorne came crashing through the door with a flame gun in his hands "Not if I have a word against it!" he said, all heroic sounding. "I'm a demon. So, I guess that means I'm not weak as these humans, huh?" he said, having the leader demon's eyes furiously pasted at him. Margarita's face lit up a bit "Lorne!" she shouted in happiness. Lorne smiled at her, and went to her aid "Yes, sweetheart. It's me. Are you able to walk?" he asked, Margarita's eyes widened as she saw the leader demon behind Lorne. "Lorne. Behind you!" she said. Lorne turned around and managed to dodge the attack. **

**Angel and Spike both got up from the floor and started to fight again. Though, just as quickly as they stood up, they were both thrown out the window again. Lorne started to attack with the flame gun. But, it had no effect on the demons, and so, the leader punched Lorne into a wall. Margarita slowly started to stand on her feet. And just by the blink of an eye, she lunged at the leader demon. Stabbing him with a sword. The demon smiled and pulled the sword out of himself. He raised it and was about to stab Margarita with it. Lorne opened his eyes and saw Margarita standing helpless and wounded in front of the dangerous demon. Without any second thoughts, Lorne ran towards them, and was stabbed by the sword. Margarita looked Lorne in despair, as he fell to the ground. The evil demon started to walk towards her. But, just as he was going to catch her, his head got cut off, and his body fell down, revealing Wesley behind it. "Thank you. . ." Margarita said, Wesley nodded as a reply and then went to Fred's aid, as she was nearly awaken. **

**Lorne coughed, and Margarita turned to him. "It looks like this is it. . ." Lorne said, coughing blood. Margarita lifted his head, as tears fell down from her crystal blue eyes. "No. Don't say that, Lorne. Please don't say that" she cried, holding his hand. Lorne placed his left hand at Margarita's cheek "Don't cry, peanut. It'll only make this worse" he said. "Nothing can be worse than this" Margarita replied, in true pain and despair. "Hush. Listen to me. . .I love you, I loved you and I will love you forever" he said, as his last breath went out. Margarita's eyes widened in horror "No. No. . .no, no, no. Lorne, please, don't die. Please. . .don't. . .die" she repeated. Wesley helped Fred on her feet as they watched the couple in sadness. Fred took her sight away from them, and leaned towards Wesley's shoulder. Margarita let her tears fall down like a waterfall, and suddenly she put her hand at Lorne's cheek. She kissed him, and just as their lips met, Lorne started to breathe again. "Lorne?" she said, looking at him with slight hope in her eyes. Lorne smiled "Margarita. . .". She placed her finger at his lips and smiled "Hush. Don't talk. Everything's gonna be alright now" she said. **

**Lorne woke up in the hospital, and spotted everyone around him. Margarita was sitting on the bed. She smiled "Hi". Lorne smiled back at her and replied, gently "Hi". He started to sit up straight and then looked at everyone, with their smiles. "So, what's new?" Lorne asked. To this, the others just chuckled. Margarita started to play with his hair "Everyone slept here. Nothing has happened since we brought you here" she explained. Lorne nodded "I see. Well, thank you. All of you" he said. Fred smiled, and then threw herself at him, hugging him. "I missed you!" she said, and shed a slight tear. Margarita smiled at her, then she turned to the others. "Welcome back" Angel said. With this, everyone left. Everyone, except Margarita. She started to cry, and then hugged him "I thought I lost you!" she cried. Lorne smiled "But, you didn't" he replied. "But, still. I. . .I thought you were dead. I was so scared. . .I wasn't. . .brave enough" she said. Lorne smiled and wiped her tears away "You were the one that brought me to life again, Margarita. If that's not brave, then, I have no idea what is" he said, and chuckled. "Thank you" he said, and kissed her passionately. **

**Chapter Two. End. **


	3. Green Butterfly

**Chapter Three; Green Butterfly. **

**The new-founded couple were having a picnic on a grassy, lime-green lawn near a mysterious forest. The sun was shining gloriously over them. "Okay. If you were like anything out here. . .you'd be a deer. With that cute little nose and those big puppy dog eyes" Lorne said, having the tone of chuckle in his voice. Margarita smiled "And if you were like anything out here, you'd be a. . ." she glanced at the scenery around them. Looking for something that could describe Lorne. Something cute. And something green. As Lorne pasted hopeful eyes at her, she suddenly spotted something flying beside the lake. It was something green, with wings, and horns. Small, thin black horns with a round thing on top. "You'd be something like that" she said, pointing at the creature. Lorne made his sight fall over at the flying, green thing.**

**"A green Papilio Lorquinianus butterfly?" he questioned. Margarita nodded, and then quickly turned to him with shock and happiness in her eyes "I didn't think you knew that much about butterflies" she said, looking at his smiling face. "How did you know that it was exactly the Papil-whatever butterfly?". Lorne looked at the clouds that floated above them. He held his hand out, and rapidly, the butterfly flew into his hands. Margarita looked at it in amaze. "I have no idea" he replied. Margarita set questionable eyes at him "What do you mean?" she asked. Lorne started to pet the butterfly and then let it fly away. "I don't know anything about butterflies, cupcake. But, the moment I looked at that green little creature, it was like it's name flashed through my head. And, I just knew". **

**"I'm comparing you to that butterfly, anyway. You're just like one, Lorne. A butterfly that is yet to spread it's wings" Margarita said. "You mean that I have goals in my life I want to achieve? . . .I guess you were right" Lorne replied. Margarita gave him a kiss "Do you want me to help?". He nodded, and then looked up at the floating clouds once again. "Do that and I'll love you forever". Margarita casted him a worried kind of glance "You want to flee Wolfram & Hart?". Lorne made a sigh and nodded. "To Canada, perhaps?". He said. Margarita nodded in agreement and then looked at her green boyfriend, with somewhat worry in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?". Lorne gave her a smile "Yeah. This isn't the place for me. Besides, I have to stop making trouble for angelcakes". Margarita turned her face from him, gazing up at the clear blue sky. "You never make any trouble for Angel. You help him, Lorne. It's that kind of person you are. You help people. Are you really sure you want to give that up?". **

**A moment of silence fell over the scenery. And the only sounds to hear, were the birds singing in the trees. "Sing for me". Margarita made a worryful glance at him. "What?". Lorne looked at her with a meaningful glare "Sing for me. I need to know if the words that are coming out your mouth is true. 'Cause I don't believe any of it". Margarita sighed and started to sing. Too The Moon and Back was her song of choice, apparently. She quickly finished her song, and Lorne stood up, walking away from her. "What's wrong?". Lorne stopped walking and turned to her "You. You're not Margarita" he replied, in slight anger. Margarita blinked her eyes with innocence. "What are you talking about?". Lorne sighed. "If you were her, you'd be wanting to flee Wolfram & Hart faster than I would say 'Sea Breeze', honey. You see, I've known that from the moment Margarita stepped into the buildings of Wolfram & Hart, she wanted to leave right away. But, after meeting me. She couldn't and because I belong to the firm now, I've been keeping here there. But, now that she's got the opportunity to leave, she wouldn't question it a second. Which you did. Several times". Margarita swallowed a lump in her throat. The clear sign of insecurity. She then smiled an evil smile "You got me".**

**Lorne looked at her in disgust "What did you do to her, and when?" he asked. Margarita walked slowly towards him, becoming the shape of Eve. "I took over her body mentally when she was done talking about fleeing from Wolfram & Hart. Only a slight moment before you noticed something was wrong, and wanted me to sing. Is that clear enough for you?" she asked. Lorne gave her a glare. "I don't understand you, Eve. And I don't want to either". Suddenly Eve's body fell back to it's original. Margarita's. Collapsing in Lorne's arms. "Oh, peanut. Are you alright?" he asked, shaking her body gently. She opened her eyes "Oh. Hi, darling. What happened? I was talking and then, the next moment, I was. . .gone" she said. Lorne patted her head "Hush. It's alright now. We'll leave Wolfram & Hart, first thing in the morning" he said. Margarita made a faint smile and closed her eyes. Lorne carried her away from the picnic place, and out of the forest. As both Lorne and his girl woke up the next day. They silently left the building without any trace. They went to where Angel's cars where parked took one of the cars, driving away from L.A. Heading towards Canada. **

**- - - **

**Driving for hours, Margarita finally came to sense. "Can we take a break now? I think I saw a bar a couple of minutes back" she said. Lorne nodded "That's the best idea I've ever heard today" he replied, as he turned the car around. Back at Wolfram & Hart, Angel walked rapidly through the hallway. His footsteps made a heavy sound. Which clearly meant that he was angry. He opened the doors to his office in slight frustration. "What's the matter, Angel?" Wesley asked, putting down one of his books. Angel turned to him "Have you seen Lorne? Or Margarita?" he asked. Fred came into the office, with a slight nervous glare at her boss "Not since yesterday, why?" she replied, slowly walking inside. "I don't think they're here" Angel said, sitting down on his desk. "What do you mean?" Wesley asked. Angel shook his head "I don't think they're in the building anymore. Not in the state either" he told. Fred added a slight chuckle to the conversation "How can that be? Do you think Lorne would just leave without saying goodbye?" she questioned. "I don't know, Fred. I really don't know" Angel replied in worry, as he made a glance at Wesley. **

**- - -**

**The couple entered a bar. Thick smoke filled the air, and it was almost like a fog. Only, more toxic than usual. They walked up to the bar desk. "What do you want, peanut?" Lorne asked, turning Margarita's way. She smiled at him "A sea breeze. Being with you has made me curious about that drink, you know" she stated, starting to look for something her purse. Lorne smiled "That's my girl! Two Sea Breeze's, thanks" he said, smiling at the bartender. He just shrugged, walking away. "That was rude" Lorne said. Margarita chuckled at him "Calm down. I guess he just went to get us the drinks. . .". The sound of breaking glass appeared behind them. And as they turned around they spotted three men standing in the bar's opening. "What an ****entré. **Are you three the band? This place need some music, for sure" Lorne said, looking suspiciously at the three men. They threw a glass his way, making both him and Margarita duck. If not. They would probably be hit by the glass. "I guess you're not the band, then" Lorne said, nervously. 

**The three men walked towards them. With a threatening glare. "Can't we just settle this with a couple of drinks, huh, boys?". The men made an evil smile "We already killed the bartender" they replied. Margarita looked behind the bar desk and spotted the bartender, covered in blood. She got chills down her spine, and quickly removed her sight from there. One of the men grabbed Margarita's wrist. "Hey! Let go of me!" she shouted. "Let her go. You're after me, aren't you?" Lorne said, making an angry glare their way. The leader nodded "Of course we're after you, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan. But, we're taking your woman instead. Seems more interesting" he said, with an evil laugh. "I won't allow that" Lorne said, as he knocked out the one holding Margarita. **

**She grabbed her boyfriend's arm in a rapid manner, as she was highly scared. Lorne knocked out the two others. But knew that they weren't going to stay on the ground for too long. "Margarita. I want you to run". Margarita glanced at him, in confusion "What?". Lorne looked at her. The seriousness in his eyes where practically glowing. "Heaven is out that door, peanut. Now, go!" He said, throwing her towards the door, noticing that the three men was slowly standing up. Margarita shook her head in silence, and flashed a faint smile "Heaven is where you are" she replied. Lorne looked at her with a surprised glance, with turned into a smile. Suddenly the three where standing, Lorne turned to them with a smile of seriousness "I get cranky when I don't get what I ordered" he said, ready for combat. Though, as he was about to punch one of them. A fourth man appeared behind Margarita and grabbed her, running out the door. "Margarita!" Lorne ran after them, but didn't come long, as the three others got to him and began to hurt him. **

**After the gang of three had left, Lorne managed to crawl his way back to the bar. He sat down and made himself a glass of sea breeze. "What can I do? How can I get you back, Margarita?". No one was there to answer him. No one. This time, the little green was all by himself. He was at the near end of giving up finding Margarita. But, just as the small sense of will was about to drain itself away from him, a green Papilio Lorquinianus butterfly flew by him, and he realized that his goals would have to wait a little bit longer that expected. **

**- - -**

_**Ring. Ring.**_**Angel picked up the phone in his office. "Hello? Lorne. Where the hell are you guys? What? Kidnapped?! Yeah, we're on our way". Wesley made questioning eyes at his boss "What happened?". Angel grabbed his leather jacket and was on his way out. "Margarita is kidnapped. Lorne can't find her". Wesley made a slight look that seemed as if he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure we can trust him? I mean, he did leave without saying anything. That's not very trustworthy, is it?" Wesley questioned. Angel shook his head "He needs help, Wesley. The woman he loves just got kidnapped. If anything happened to Fred, wouldn't you. . .". Wesley rapidly nodded "Sure. Let's go". Spike walked towards them "What's up, mateys?" he asked, with a slight smirk on his face. Angel pushed him out of the way "Lorne needs help. Margarita is kidnapped". Spike ran after them, into the elevator. "Kidnapped? Well, then, I'm coming with you. No one lays a hand at my little kitten". Angel & Wesley gave him a look. "Lorne's little kitten" Spike corrected. **

**- - -**

**Lorne sipped the last of his sea breeze, and sighed in slight worry. Angel, Wesley & Spike came through the bar door. "Oh, Angelcakes. Thank god, you're here. I don't know what to do" Lorne said, walking towards them. Angel patted his shoulder "We do. We're gonna get her back, Lorne. I promise". Wesley cleared his throat "I believe the people that kidnapped her are the Troth's. A brotherhood of some sort. They kidnap people. Mostly females, and sacrifice them to summon their God and achieve eternal immortality" he explained. Spike shrugged, and walked behind the bar desk, spotting the dead bartender. "I don't think this ones immortal, nor mortal anymore" he said. "They killed him" he said, and paused, before asking in slight worry "Do any of you have a clue where this brotherhood may be?". Angel nodded "I do". He walked out the door, swinging his leather jacket in the pale light, shining through the door. **

**- - -**

**Inside a dark, dark forest the four men walked. Their facial expressions were as serious as never before. Stomping their feet hardly to the ground with a sound of confidence to it. "We're here. The Brotherhood of Troth should be right inside" Angel remarked, looking up and down at a three, which had a door entrance carved into it. "You sure, Angel?" Spike turned to him with slight concern. Angel nodded, and kicked in the door. Three men sat at a table, playing poker, apparently. They glanced up at the four heroes with surprise. "Is something wrong?" one of them asked. Spike walked towards him and lifted him up "Damn right something's wrong, chubby" he told. Threatening him. The one that looked like the leader of the three stood up and took a few steps forward. Wesley pointed his gun at him. "May I ask what you are here for?". Angel moved his sight towards Spike "Spike. Put him down". Spike put the man down and walked back to his 'gang'. **

**"A friend of ours got kidnapped by the brotherhood. We want her back" Wesley said. "Oh really? We'll let you in, but, the vampires have to stay behind" the leader explained. Angel crossed his arms "Why?". Wesley made a glance at him. "Ok. The vampires stay behind". Spike looked at Wesley in both anger and slight surprise "Well, then go. Turn your back. Me and Angel will just sit here and. . .oh, bugger this". Spike started to attack the two other men, while Angel attacked the leader. He made a slight sign towards Wesley, which made him walk into the brotherhood's gate. Lorne followed. **

**- - -**

**They entered a room filled with cages. But only one cage contained a human. The others were empty. Both Wes and Lorne spotted Margarita, she stood up from a dark corner of the cage and faintly smiled, grabbing the fence wall before her "Lorne! Wesley!" she said. Lorne walked up to her cage "Hi. Pumpkin" he said, as Margarita reached out for his hand through the steel bars. "We're gonna get you out, shortcake" Lorne smiled. Wesley looked around the room for any danger. Though, none seemed to be approaching them at all. Wesley walked up to the two "I can't seem to find any people nor danger here. There must be a trap somewhere" he explained, putting down his guns. Lorne turned to him "Trap or no trap, we're getting her out now, Wes". Wesley nodded and picked up a rock from the floor. He stepped back "Lorne. Could you go out of the way for a moment?" he asked. Lorne nodded and stepped away. "You too, Margarita" Wesley said. The golden haired took a few steps back in the cage. Wesley threw the rock at the lock and suddenly the door swinged open. **

**Silence were filling the room, and Margarita tripped out of the shadows of the cage. She couldn't seem to stand up straight, and was about to fall to the ground. Wesley caught her right before she hit the ground. She smiled weakly at him and placed her hand on his cheek "My hero. . ." she whispered. Lorne looked at them in shock and despair. "You know what?" Lorne started. Wesley turned to him in confusion. Lorne had a faint smile on his face "This seems like that typical fairytale moment. The guy gets the girl and, they kiss. I suppose you should do that right about now, or what, kids?". "Lorne. What are you talking about? If anyone where to kiss her, then, that should be her boyfriend. Right?" Wesley added, still in confusion. Lorne shook his head "No. I've put Margarita in more danger than any of you compared. I don't want to bring her more pain or sorrow. I suggest she finds a boyfriend that's of the same breed as her" Lorne started, slowly fading back into the shadows of the room. "And, Wes. You're the perfect alternative for her" he said, sighing. Wesley looked at Margarita's pale, weak face. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, then he looked at Lorne. "Lorne, I-". "Wes. I know how she feels about you". Wesley's eyes widened, and a cold breeze flew by. Wesley looked at Margarita, before turning his sight to were Lorne stood. Only, he wasn't there anymore. **

**Spike and Angel came into the room. They looked quite tired. Both bloody and beaten. They saw Wesley and Margarita on the ground, and rushed to them. "What happened?" Angel asked. Wesley made a blank glare at them both "I think they've drained life out of her. She's not able to stand" he replied. Spike sighed in slight madness, and looked around the room. "Hey. Where's Lorne?" he questioned. ". . .Lorne. He, left" Wesley said with a low voice. "What do you mean, 'left?' " Angel said, slowly patting Margarita's forhead. "I don't know how. But, he kept rambling about a fairytale and not letting Margarita get hurt anymore. He also suggested she'd be with a human. Like me" Wesley explained. Angel sighed "We gotta find him. He's been acting strange ever since Margarita got kidnapped". Spike shrugged "Well. . .if not Percy here have something else to tell us. Like, why Margarita is acting like a little child" he said, pointing at the golden haired. She was making baby sounds, looking at a blue ball on the ground. **

**"I think her memory has been erased. Tough, that's not possible since she recognized both me and Lorne when we arrived. But, after she fell out of the cage she's been acting very strange. She also called me her hero. Which, I think, was the trigger Lorne needed to be pulling away from her" Wesley explained. Angel looked at the cage "There's something about this cage. It's like I've seen it before. . ." Angel started. Suddenly, he and Spike turned to each other. "1860. The Carnival" they said in union. Wesley lifted Margarita up from the ground. Carrying her. "What happened in 1860?" he asked the two vampires. Angel looked at Spike. The platinum blond nodded. Angel took a step forward "It was Venice, 1860. Me, Darla, Spike & Drusilla were attending, or should I say, crashing a masquerade ball. It was all for the kill for us. Like always. Bloodthirsty vampires without souls. We were just taking a snack when **_**they**_** arrived. . ." Angel started. Wesley raised his head "They?". **

**Spike smirked. "**_**They.**_** Circus people. And, their manager, Smith. Poncy old' bugger. He had cast a spell on his people. Made them able to forget everything bad, and remember all good to make them become more talented than they really were. He hated people. All people. Even creatures of the night, like us. Everyone, except himself" Spike said, brushing some dust of his leather coat. Angel patted his shoulder "Smith cast Darla and Drusilla under a love spell. We were powerless and they were his slaves. But, not for long. When we found him we managed took get our girls back. Except, we didn't know that we'd get tortured for it. All of this seems similar. Even this room" Angel said. "But, didn't you say that Smith was in Venice?" Wesley asked. "That's true. But, after he'd been torturing us, he ran to hide here. It took us decades to find him, and when we did. . .Spike, do you remember that?" Angel questioned, looking all pal-like at his former enemy. Spike smirked. "1885. Yeah. Like it was yesterday. So, we found Smith, beat him into a pulp and ripped out his soul. Literally. It was the most disgusting thing. And, hell, **_**I'm**_**telling you this. But, after that we thought he was dead" Spike ended. Angel shrugged "Yeah. He looked very dead from were I was standing. Didn't he seem dead to you?" Angel looked at Spike. He nodded in reply. "Totally finito". They silently let out a faint giggle. **

**Wesley watched them in slight confusion. For most, he'd seen them fight like an old married couple, but, when they were recalling the older, evil vampire days, they became friends for a short amount of time. Wesley thought it was amusing to see them like this, but wanted to keep his mouth shut since they were in such a serious situation. "I'm guessing Smith isn't dead, and he's back for revenge. But, why Margarita?". Angel and Spike gave each other an ignorant look. It was clear that they had no clue why Smith would've choose Margarita to become his slave. They did indeed know that she was a good-looking girl, and in their eyes, hot as hell, but she didn't have the best surviving skills of the group. So, was it Smith's intention to kill her? But, why now?. **

**Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a dark haired man walked in. "I have guests already? I must be popular" the man said, and laughed an evil laugh. Spike and Angel gave each other glances "Smith" they said in union. "What do you want, Smith? Why did you want to hurt Margarita? She's of no importance for you. Am I right?" Wesley asked. Smith nodded "That's true. That woman is of no importance. Neither are you" he said, and then recognized Spike and Angel. "Spikey? Angie? Damn, it's been such a long time. I almost can't remember the time you both ripped my soul out!" he said in anger. Angel walked up to him, with a threatening glare "Oh. We did that? I sure would've remembered such a poncy face, but. . .nothing seem to cross my mind". Smith took a few step backwards. "Now, now. No hard feelings. That's such a long time ago, fellas" he said in fright. "Then, why hurt Margarita if she's not important?" Wesley quetioned. **

**Smith cleared his throat "I'm after her boyfriend. Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan". Spike made an awkward look at his former enemy "Why? Did the little green make you bleed from the ears? No wait. That was me" he laughed. "When you two ripped out my soul, I was desperate to get it back. So, one day I went to this bar. A karaoke bar-". Angel had a serious sight at him "Caritas. We know" he said in a hurry. Smith nodded "I met this guy. Lorne. Or, he told me that it was just his 'human' name. I thought he had a perfect soul. So, I told him that if he gave up his soul I'd make sure he'd get fame and everything he wished for. I managed to get his soul and left, telling him that I had lied about everything. From that day on he hated me and wanted to get his soul back. He did. And, well, now I'm on the lookout for him. I need that soul. It's so poweful. I could take ove the world with it" Smith explained. Wesley placed Margarita on the ground. "That is why you kidnapped Margarita. To lead Lorne into your trap. Taking his soul once again" Wesley started. **

**Smith nodded. "Exactly. But, you three are aware that all the time we use by talking, the girl's brain is limited minute by minute into a baby and soon her mind will turn into foster-state. Which makes her a vegetable for the rest of her life". Angel smirked "Thanks for the heads up. But, I've got a slight newsflash for you. Both me and Spike know how to bring her back. So, I'm guessing you have about five minutes to leave this place or Spike will smash your head in. Capiche?". Smith started to run towards the exit door, but Spike caught him just in time. "I guess it's just you and me then. Wanna dance?" he said, and broke Smith's neck by the blink of an eye. He smiled, lit a cigarette and walked over to the others. Angel got shivers down his spine "Damn, Spike. Couldn't you just bite him?" Angel asked in disgust. Spike gave him a look. "Ew. I'm not sticking my teeth into that" Spike replied. Angel gave him an irritated look "Well, couldn't you just rip his heart out or something?". Spike slightly smirked "How dumb do you think I am?". Angel smiled "Very". **

**Margarita's body was white as snow, and her eyes looked blank. "Angel. You said you knew how to bring her back?" Wesley said, holding Margarita's hand. Angel nodded "Yeah. But we need Lorne". Angel turned to Spike "Spike. We're gonna find Lorne. You wanna join?". Spike threw his cigarette out, and nodded "Sure". They walked out the door. **

**- - -**

**Lorne was sipping a sea breeze on a bar as always. Spike and Angel came up to him "Lorne. You have to come with us" Angel said. Lorne turned to him "Why? She has Wesley to help her, doesn't she?" he replied, in despair and sharpness. Spike grabbed his arm "Listen! You've got to follow us, little miss green queen". Lorne pulled his arm away. "No. Sorry, blondie bear, angelcakes, but, I'm staying right here. The only thing I'll ever love now is Sea Breeze". Angel slammed his hand into the bar desk before him. "If you don't come with us, Margarita will die!" he shouted. Lorne's eyes widened. Silence filled the room, and Lorne turned to them. He silently nodded.**

**- - -**

**The three came into the cage room and Spike walked up to Wesley, while Angel and Lorne was standing a bit back, talking. "Is she alright?" Spike asked. Wesley nodded "But not for long. We have to help her now". "The only way that Margarita is going to come back is if she's sung to by someone who loves her. That's you, Lorne. Not Wesley, nor me, nor Spike. All of us care deeply for her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her, but you're the one that loves her the most" Angel explained, patting his back. Lorne nodded, and made his sight hit Margarita's weak body. "I don't know If I can do this, Angelwings". Angel smiled "I know you can". Lorne sat down beside Margarita, and placed his hand under her head. He started to sing. The love-inspired lyrics of Slow Dancing in a Burning Room filled the air. **

**Spike, Angel and Wesley looked at the loved ones. They wondered if Margarita would ever become herself again and if Lorne would ever accept that she loves him for who he is. Lorne finished the song, but nothing happened. He made his sight turn back at the other three, and then he turned his sight to Margarita. A tear fell down his eye, and hit Margarita's lips. Her usual skin colour came back to her and she opened her eyes. Lorne's eyes widened as he felt Margarita's warmth come back to her hands. She placed his hand on his cheek "Your voice is everything". Lorne started to cry, and let his head rest on her stomach. She smiled, and patted his head gently. In the background Spike, Angel and Wesley was standing. Watching the couple. The three were slightly crying as well. Each one of them had a little tear in the corner of their eye. They smiled. "I'll never let you go. Ever again" Lorne said, as she lifted her up. She had troubles standing at right, but quickly regained balance. She hugged her boyfriend and smiled "I love you". Lorne smiled and they kissed. Then, all five walked out of the room, talking about all kinds of things, to keep the rest of the day happy. **

**Chapter Three. End.**


	4. Illusionary MakeBelieve & Suicide Love

**Chapter Four; Illusionary Make-Believe & Suicide Love.**

**By the time Margarita woke up, she instantly knew that the day wouldn't go as planned. At all. Even so, she put on a smile and started her day by brushing her long, long hair. Lorne walked up behind her. "Morning, crumbcake" Magarita smiled, and turned her head. "Morning" Lorne smiled and walked to the door "I gotta go to work. If not, Angelcakes will get mad at me again. Now, there's something you **_**don't**_** want. An angry vampire" he said, and then paused "An angry vampire with a soul that is..." just as Lorne was about to leave, Margarita grabbed his hand "Wait" she kissed him "I love you" Lorne smiled brightly and went out the door. The golden haired was left with a slight breath, before she continued brushing her hair. As she looked into the mirror, the appearance of Lorne came through. **

**Margarita gasped and turned around, asuming she'd spot Lorne behind her. But, he wasn't there. Margarita looked back at the mirror and saw Lorne again. He smiled. "...what, what is going on, Lorne?" He didn't reply. Margarita stepped away from the mirror "You're scaring me...where, where are you?" she questioned, having a slight sense of fright in her voice. "Inside your head" Margarita's eyes widened, and as she turned around she saw Lorne infront of her. The golden haired slightly sighed in relief and hugged him. "I was so scared. I thought I saw you here. Where were you?" Lorne patted her head "It doesn't matter" Margarita smiled "Yeah. As long as you're here now" Lorne nodded, and chuckled. **

**- - -**

**Fred was reading through Wesley's book at the time she realized -- "Oh! It's that time of month again" All four, Angel, Spike, Gunn and Wesley casted her an uncertain look. Spike somewhat chuckled "Fred. Don't tell me that it's time for your peri-" Fred gasped and rapidly added "No! No, no, no...No. Spike, that's disgusting" The platinum blonde shrugged "No, it's not. It's a natural thing..." Angel casted him a slightly irritated glare "Spike. Shut up" he said. Wesley leaned over to Fred, smiling "What time of month were you reffering to?" he asked. Fred cleared her throat and placed the book on Angel's desk. "The time where highly abnormal hallucinations and illusionary is quite at large in the city" Angel nodded in reply "Yeah. I've been noticing it too" The others gave him a slightly confused look. **

**"I can sense such things. It's just...something I'm good at. Like, Wes is good with his books and Fred is good with science, and Gunn is good with law stuff and Spike is...uh, Spike is..." Spike gave him an awkward look. "Yeah? Spike's good with?" Angel lit up a slight tad "Sucking blood" he replied. Spike raised his fist towards the rival vampire. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? That's not positive! It's not even something to be happy about, being good at" he said in offense. Angel smirks a bit "How about, you're good at drinking, then?" he questioned. Spike nodded "That'll do" Angel somewhat laughed to himself, adding "Idiot" in whisper to the conversation. **

**- - -**

**The telephone rang. No one picked it up. The dark room had only one light. A red light. Blinking. The voice mail had caught a message. **_**Lorne, if you're there, please pick up... I need to tell you something.**_** A silent breeze went by the room, and Lorne sipped his sea breeze by the window. He got up from the chair and left the room, hurried through the offices of Wolfram and Hart and entered his very own room. Margarita turned around, sitting with the telephone to her ear. She dropped it and walked over to him. "Where have you been? I was..." she paused, sitting down on the bed. Lorne removed his coat. "Worried?" Margarita nodded, looking away. Lorne put her hair over her shoulder "I was only gone for a moment. You seem very overprotective lately. Is something wrong, cupcake?" he asked. Margarita turned to him, and looked him in the eyes. "It's just..." she got up, and walked over to the table with the mirror. **

**"I feel as If something strange is about to happen. And uh, by strange, I, I also mean hurtful. Hurtful to me" Lorne gave her a glare of symphaty "No one's gonna hurt you. Why would you think that?" Lorne asked. "I just have a feeling, that's all" the golden haired replied. Lorne slightly sighed and walked up behind her. "Uh, on the phone, what did you want to tell me?" Margarita smiled and turned around. She got up from the chair and put her hand on his cheek. "I love you" She kissed him. But, for only a short amount of time. "Haven't we been through this?" Lorne asked, pushing her away. "Through what?" Margarita questioned in slight confuse. "The 'I love you' thing. I mean, it's always nice to hear it once in a while, but you say it constantly, sugarlips. Like, something's wrong or...well, if it's not that, then you are highly overprotective. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself, Margarita" Lorne explained. **

**Margarita sat down on the bed, and so did he. "Ever since you nearly died I've been this way, haven't I?" Lorne nodded "Yeah. But there's no need to. Everything's fine" he smiled. She started fixing his hair a bit "I'm just happy to see you breathing" Lorne grinned in a slight evil way. "But, you were never able to keep me breathing" he said silently. Margarita removed her hand from his hair "What?" Lorne looked at her. And, in some way he seemed different. So different that it scared her. "Remember back when I died? You didn't save me. Everything that happened after I stopped breathing has been make-believe, sweetheart. You're living in a dream world" he explained. Margarita started to slowly pull herself away from him. "No...that's not true. It can't be. I won't believe it" she replied in a frightened sense. **

**"Oh, well, you have to, pumpkin. That's what I'm here for. To make you believe it" Margarita was scared. She walked slowly towards the door, Lorne walked after her. "To make you believe that I died" Margarita swallowed a lump in her throat "Then, why are you **_**here**_**? Aren't you real?" she asked, looking back for the doorknob. "I'm just make-believe, as are everybody else in this building. Little fragments of your imagination. You see, the things your thinking about now and what you feel, are all what you want to feel. You create your own dream, Margarita. It's all on you" Lorne managed to grab the doorknob before Margarita did. She shook her head in denial and fright "No. It's not my fault. I'm not even capable of such things" she said. Lorne grinned "When you're the one doing the dreaming, you're capable of everything, honey. Just now, you want to be afraid of me. You create your own fear, just to be able to wake up. Except, this time, you won't be waking up" Margarita tried to reach the doorknob, but Lorne caught her arm instead. "You're not escaping yet, darling. Let's save that for later". **

**"So, you're saying that I'm making this up and that Lorne's really..." she swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away from him "dead?". Lorne nodded "Uh-huh, honey. That's correct" he added as she started to cry. Faint teardrops rolled down her cheeks "I can't believe it. I...what do I do now?" she asked in despair. Lorne smiled "We're gonna have to wake you up" Margarita turned her sight to him, feeling uncertain "How?" Lorne placed his hand on her cheek "By killing you, pumpkin" he said with a slight chuckle at the end. Margarita's eyes widened in fear and all she could think about was escaping. She ripped her arm out of Lorne's hands and opened the door. As she ran outside, Lorne followed her and a quick notice of fright hit her. As she turned the corner, she ran into Wesley. "What's going on?" he asked both confused and distracted. He also felt as if something was wrong and when he saw that tears falling down Margarita's cheeks, he became a bit frightened too. "Hide me" Wesley nodded and pulled her inside his office. He closed the door in a hurry and turned to her. **

**"What happened?" Margarita placed her hand over his mouth "Hush". Outside, Lorne looked around for her. But, she was nowhere to be seen. "You know you can't hide for long. I'll find you, peanut" he said and then ran down the stairs. Margarita put her hand away and sighed in relief. She felt slightly at ease while having Wesley to protect her, but she knew that the danger wasn't over just yet. "Was that Lorne?" Margarita nodded and then sat down, turning her sight in the opposite direction of him. She then turned to Wesley again and shook her head "Well, uh, not really. I... I don't know" she replied and wiped her tears away. Wesley sat down infront of her, raising an eyebrow "You don't know?" he questioned "He seemed different somehow. It looked like him. I mean, it **_**was**_** him, but somehow it wasn't him either" she explained. Wesley placed his hand on her tigh. "We're gonna figure this out. I'm here to help, okay? You don't have to be scared anymore" he told softly. She was on the verge of crying again, but held back "Wesley... I, uh..." Wesley put his other hand on her cheek "You don't have to explain. I know" Margarita let the sight of hope hit him "You do?" Wesley nodded "I do" both of them slowly pulled themselves closer to each other. **

**"Margarita!" she turned her head, spotting Wesley in the door. She looked back at the Wesley infront of her "There's two of you?" the Wesley by the door ran inside, threw the other away and kneeled before Margarita, then he turned to the other Wesley "What are you?" he questioned in slight anger. Margarita put her hands to her head, slowly falling to the ground. **_**I can't deal with this anymore! I'm so confused and all I want to do is talk to Lorne. **_**She looked up at Wesley, crying "Wes, I need Lorne!" she placed her hand on his arm. He casted her a glare in kindness "Hush, I'll get rid of this imposter. Just, don't say anything" the fake Wesley got up "Very well, Wes. Trying to protect her now? That's pretty low considering you're not her boyfriend" he stated, wiping blood off his lips. "Protecting her is what I've always done. She's one of us" Wesley replied, as he stood up. Margarita gasped as seeing how heroic he could be. The fake Wesley grinned "Well, you just have to say the word, and I'm gone. But, your problems doesn't end here, though" Wesley looked at him in confusion "The word? What word?" he asked. "The password of dissapearing" Wesley suddenly realized, and nodded "Abeo" the fake Wesley dissapeared into dust by the blink of an eye, and Wesley sighed in relief, turning to Margarita. "Are you okay? he asked, helping her to stand. She nodded "Yeah. But, I've got a bit of a headache" she replied. **

**Wesley smiled "It's a good thing you didn't get hurt. But, I overheard you talking to him about a different Lorne? You might want to tell me about that?" he questioned. Margarita nodded "Yeah... uh, someone that looked like Lorne, I mean, **_**was**_** Lorne, appeared a couple of times for me today. But, he was different than Lorne. More powerful and scarier" she started to walk around the room "He, uh, he told me that everything that's happened up until now from the day he died has been make-believe. That I've made everything up" she explained, getting a slight chill down her spine. "Why would anyone try to hurt you like that, creating a fake Lorne?" he questioned, opening a book. "Oh. so, you don't believe it? The making it up-part" she said, looking at him in slight surprise. "No. I don't" he raised his head a bit and looked at her "Do you?" Margarita turned her head "I'm not sure. I mean, it could've been true. Couldn't it?" Wesley nodded "There's a possibily for it. But, I'd rather not want to believe it, considering that it's hurtful to you" Margarita smiled "So, you're worried about me?" she questioned in hope. He smiled back at her and looked through a book "Of course" Margarita lit up, before she was let down again, as Wes started "...We all are. Angel, Gunn, Fred, even Spike. And Lorne too, of course" he said. **

**Margarita looked down at the floor in a bit of dissapointment. "Oh. By the way, have you seen Lorne today? The real Lorne?" Wesley asked. Margarita silently nodded "Yeah I have" Wesley hasn't looked up from his book still "What was the last thing you said to him?" Margarita turned away, thinking "I'm not sure, uh, 'I love you' maybe?" Wesley faintly gasps and put the book down "Oh no. No, no, no" The golden haired gave him a worried look "What?" Wesley cleared his throat and quoted 'By saying that you love someone to the one you hold most dear, that person or the person that let the words out can eventually make an copy of itself holding a grudge on the girl when there's abnormal circumstances around'. He looked up at Margarita with tints of worry in his eyes. Margarita chuckles "But, there was a copy of you too. You've never said to me that you love me". Wesley nodded "Right. I know that" he replied and then realized something "Uh, no wait...I, uh, I might've slipped the words sometime" he explained with slight unease, looking away from her. **

**Margarita's eyes widened "Excuse me? What?! When?" Wesley walked away from his desk and slowly towards her "Remember Smith?" Margarita gave him the look of **_**obviously. **_**"The loonatic circus guy that kidnapped me and drained all my powers? Yeah, why?" she replied. "Back then I said it while you where still uncoinsicous" Margarita's jaw dropped a bit "Wesley!" she said in a bit of madness, as she started to question if he really loved her or not. She was almost positive that he had some feelings for her anyway. "I don't know why, though. I can't remember" Wesley told. Silence filled the room "...So, we created an evil Lorne and Wesley holding a grudge against me?" The black haired nodded "Yeah, it seems like it. I do remember now that Fred said something about abnormal circumstances evolving around here". Again, silence filled the room and Margarita felt a slight bit of happiness. They walked closer to each other. "Wesley, you, um, said that you loved me?" she said with a small smile on her face. "Yes, I did" Margarita let a bit jealousy run over her "But, aren't you with Fred?" Wesley let his head tilt to the right "Fred? No, not at all" Margarita smiled, walking closer to him "But, you have a crush on her, right?" Wesley smiled, and embarassedly nodded "Yes. Yes, I do". **

**Now, they were both so close to each other, that their face distance didn't even have an inch between. "Then, why did you say that you loved me?" she questioned. He looked away "I don't know" then looked at her again "I just felt like saying it. There was an, uh, moment" Margarita smiled "Can you say it again?". Wesley swallowed a lump in his throat and let the glare of surprise shine from his eyes "What? I, I thought you were together with Lorne" he looked away from her. "I am. But, there's just...I feel a moment coming along" she explained. Wesley turned to her again, and looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled, and looked down at the floor "I see" he looked at her again "I love you". He put his hand to her cheek and they kissed. By the door stood Lorne. Sadness and dissapointment got through him and he just stared at them. "I guess I was right". Both Margarita and Wesley turned their heads to the door. Margarita's eyes widened and she put her hands to her mouth "Lorne, I-" Margarita started "Don't explain yourself! I've seen enough" he said and left in disgust. **

**Margarita didn't turn her head towards Wesley, she just ran out the door, after the green guy. She put her hand on his shoulder "Lorne, would you just-" Lorne ripped his arm away and turned around. Mad as ever. "Listen! I know how you feel about him, Margarita. Now, leave me alone" he said, and started to walk away from her. Magarita stopped for a second, and then walked after him. "I don't feel anything for him. I was just caught up in the moment" she explained, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't lie to me. He loves you, and I know exactly how you feel about him. All this time I've been a cover-up. You've used me to get to him. You knew you couldn't approach him before because you thought he had feelings for Fred. Now, that you've found out that he doesn't, you wanted him all for yourself, isn't that right?" Margarita slowly shook her head, crying. "That's not true. Lorne, how can you believe such a thing? I love **_**you**_**" she replied, trying to reach for him. "You never loved me. No one will ever love me. Go away, I can't stand the sight of you" he said and threw the door in her face. She put her back to the door and fell slowly down, placing her head in her hands. Crying. **

**- - -**

**Margarita felt someone shake her shoulder, as she opened her eyes Wesley gave her a cup of coffee. The golden haired was still sitting with her back against the door to Lorne's room. Wesley sat down beside her and drank some of his own coffee. "You know, I really do love Fred" Margarita smiled, while the news wasn't upsetting her, she felt relieved "I know you do. I always have" she replied, blowing into her coffee. "I'm sorry for telling you that I loved you when I obviously didn't, I was just confused...and, jealous" Wesley explained. Margarita turned to him "Jealous of whom?" she questioned. Wesley faintly smiled "Knox. I thought that Fred had feelings for him, but we two have had our moments and I'm back at believing that there might be a possibility for us" Margarita smiled "Congrats" as she sighed. "I'm very sorry for what happened with you and Lorne. I'm at fault. You shouldn't be punished. I should" Margarita turned to him in slight sympathy "No, Wes. We're both responsible for what happened. Don't feel as if you're at fault, I was pretty foolish myself..." she stated, sipping coffee. **

**Margarita put her hand to her head, realizing something. "Hey, what happened to the fake, evil Lorne?" she questioned. Wesley turned to her, giving the exact same thing a thought, before he got up. "I think I read something about copy-vanishing in the book..." he replied, walking towards his office. Margarita slowly sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them. In a short second, Wesley came back with the book in his hands, he sat down beside her and looked up the page. He quoted 'A kiss between two unrequitted will lead to evental vanish of the copies'. Margarita turned to him, smiling. "Thank god he's gone. He scared me, you know" she stated. Wesley smiled and took the sight over at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. Fred wanted me to help her with research in the lab. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Margarita nodded "Yeah. Have fun" she replied. He politetly nodded and turned to leave. "You know..." the blonde started, as Wesley turned to hear the sentence. Margarita grinned "You should count the meeting with Fred as date number 1" Wesley shortly laughed in reply "I'll keep that in mind" then he left. **

**Short minutes after, Margarita felt resistance in her back. Realizing that Lorne was opening the door. She got up in a hurry and felt slight nervousity right away. Lorne looked different as he stood in the door. Nothing like his usual, bubbly self. He looked rather dissapointed, sad and angry, all at the same time. Margarita didn't like this side of him. At all. She sighed and lifted her sight towards him "Would you just hear me out?" she asked in kindness. "I'm late for a meeting" he replied sharply and went out the door "Lorne, It's saturday. No one is at work" Margarita told, walking after him "Well, I have an appointment" he stated, more sharp than before. Margarita grabbed his arm "Don't walk away from me. We have to work things out" Lorne turned to her in a quick, sharp manner "You know what, you've done enough!" she slowly let go of his arm and he kept walking. **

**Speechless, Margarita let out a tear from her left eye, rolling down her chin. As she watched Lorne move further and further away from her, she felt empty and alone. The gap between her and Lorne had become massive, and she hadn't even realized it before now. How was it that their relationship could turn this wrong in only such a short amount of time? She ran towards him, grabbed his arm again and cried "Please! Just, let me explain!". Lorne turned around just like before, but hit her in the aftermath. Margarita fell to the floor. She was shocked, afraid and felt a sense of pain in her heart. "I've heard enough explanations. There's nothing you can do to fix this" Lorne said, walking away. Margarita was left crying. The carpet on the floor was dyed in a darker colour than usual because of her tears. She was trembling. Fright had hit her now and she didn't see any other way of ending things than to turn to her last choice...**

**- - -**

**Dragging her feet through the hallway, she suddenly stopped infront of Wesley's office, hearing voices from inside. The door was open, revealing the sight of Wesley and Fred, laughing and smiling at each other. Margarita's powerless body just stood before the door opening. It was as if she was a puppet. Hanging lifeless, while her feet were still at the ground. Fred noticed her, and turned around. She slowly let out a faint gasp. "Oh dear! Are you okay?" she asked, coming towards the blonde. She patted Margarita's back "Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." Margarita stopped. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. But wouldn't. Not infront of Fred and Wesley. Not them. She didn't want to ruin their 'date', but...somehow, she just couldn't hold the tears back. Fred wiped Margarita's tears away "Oh, poor baby" she said, patting her friend's head. Wesley came towards them. He kneeled down infront of them, spotting a faint red mark on Margarita's left cheek. He reached out his hand and faintly touched the mark "Margarita, what happened?" he asked, putting his hand away. **

**Margarita let out small words in between her crying, but it was hard for them to make it out. Fred gave her a bottle of water "Drink up, sweetie. It'll be easier for us to understand you". Margarita finished the last sip "Lorne, he...he hit me". Wesley's eyes became set with a hint of shock and a bit of anger. Fred slowly shook her head in dissapointment. Wesley thought that the only thing he could do now was to ask Angel for help. Margarita looked like she wasn't capable of anything other than crying. It was the last chance they had. "Fred, will you follow Margarita to Angel's office? I'll go find him and we'll meet you there" to this, Fred nodded and lead Margarita out the door. Wesley went out shortly after them.**

**- - -**

**He silently approached the door to Angel's room and knocked faintly three times. "Angel, are you there?" the vampire opened the door in a slight hurry, with a question mark-like facial expression "What's up, Wes?" he questioned, letting his friend into the room. "What I'm about to tell you...might be quite of a shock..." Wesley started "You may want to..." Angel sat down "sit down". Wesley cleared his throat and sat down next to him. "Lorne witnessed something and now he's uh, very mad at Margarita" Angel nodded "It's normal. Those things happens in all relationships" he stated. Like it was the obvious. Wesley shook his head "No. This is different. Angel, I kissed Margarita" Angel turned to him in shock "What?" Wesley turned the other way "Lorne saw everything. He's devastated" Angel somewhat patted his shoulder "How did that happen?" he asked. Wesley sighed and tried to avoid eye contact with his boss "We had a, uh, moment..." he said and fell to complete silence. Angel got up "A moment?! God damn, Wes! You don't kiss a girl when she's with someone else, you just, don't!" he shouted. Wesley turned to him "But, Angel, you did too at some point" Angel calmed down a bit, sitting down again "When did I do that?" he questioned. **

**"Remember when you had to help Buffy with the last battle?" Wesley asked, Angel gave him a slight 'look' "Yeah" he replied. "You kissed her, even though she was with Spike" Angel sighed, and shortly laughed about the 'Spike' part "Her and Spike were never a real relationship. He didn't have a soul" Wesley turned to Angel with somewhat of seriousness in his eyes. "He got one. And so did you at some point" Angel looked away, speechless, before adding "Well...you know what? That's not even irrelevant. Lorne and Margarita are nothing like me and Buffy" Wesley sighed and turned to Angel with a faint smile "You see, that's were you're wrong. They're exactly like you and Buffy" quick silence filled the room, and Angel realized "Oh god, you're right...wait a minute, I know what we have to do" he said. Wesley moved his sight towards him. Angel's facial expression was as serious as ever "You have to confess your feelings for Fred so that Lorne will learn that you only love her" Wesley fell silent. He looked down, then away, and then at Angel again. "Alright" he said. **

**- - -**

**The two men walked into Angel's office, where Fred and Margarita were sitting. Lorne suddenly passed by them by accident. "Lorne!" Angel said. Lorne looked inside "What?" he replied. "Can you come in for a moment? Wesley has a decleration to make" Angel told, putting his arms in cross. "I don't really care..." he whispered, before saying "Go ahead, Wes". Wesley gave him somewhat of a mean look, but didn't let it get through. "Lorne. I just want you to know that I don't feel anything for Margarita and that..." he stopped, looking over at Angel, then at Fred, who looked rather confused. "I love Fred". Fred gasped a bit as she heard this. She was was seemingly flattered and highly embarrassed. She got up "Wesley, I..." she couldn't finish the sentance. Something pulled her back right away. "We'll talk about it later, Fred" Wesley said, faintly smiling. Fred looked at Lorne and then silently nodded in reply. Lorne walked into the room. Margarita were as silent as an oyster. But, she was crying. All the time she had been crying. It was as if not even magic could stop her from it. "You know, Wesley. As much as I want to believe that...I can't. It's done. Me and Margarita are finished" he said. **

**"What the hell happened to you Lorne?" Angel said quietly. "Could you repeat that, Angelwings?" Lorne questioned. Angel raised his head with a look that could kill "What the hell happened to you?!" he shouted, grabbing Lorne's neck. He pushed him into the wall. "Relax a bit, crumbcake" Lorne said, with an unserious sounding voice. Spike swinged through the door, silently just walking towards Wesley as he realized there was something serious going on. "Why can't you two just make up and let everything become as it were again? Huh? Why?" Angel asked with anger. "Because it's too late" Angel shook his head "No. It's not too late. It will never be" Angel let go of Lorne's neck and walked away from him a bit. "Your love is like me and Buffy. Eternal. If you can't see that, then you are as dumb as...Spike!" Spike gave him a look "Hey! ya, git, I'm smarter than you'd think..." he started "Oh, pipe down, for christ sake!" Angel snapped. **

**Lorne sighed and looked at Angel with slight sympathy. "I'm sorry, dreamboat, but, I can't forgive her..." Lorne looked at Wesley and pointed at him "I can't forgive him either" Lorne left. And everyone were set in silence. Margarita got up from her chair "You okay, love?" Spike asked. Margarita raised her head. Her eyes were still filled with tears and it was obvious that she had been crying for a long time. "No. I'm not okay, Spike. And I never will be" she said and left the room in the touch of a hurry. Fred was about to go after her, but Wesley pulled her back, shooking his head. Spike looked at Angel "What happened to the two of them?" he asked, with kindness in his voice, Angel turned to him "I'll tell you everything a bit later. But, now we have to focus on the main thing and that is; if they don't get back together I'm sure that Lorne will never be the same again and Margarita will probably end up more hurt than she is at this point, which is almost impossible. They need to be together. It's destiny" Fred nodded to this statement. They all left the room in union. **

**- - -**

**The rain was pouring, pouring down. And Margarita were standing at the top of the roof to the former law-building. Killing herself would be the only way that she'd be put out of her misery, she thought. Then, she started to sing. Hoping, just hoping, that Lorne would save her. Lorne was sitting in a bar, sipping his usual Sea Breeze. A part of him was crying, and the other part just felt slight guilt. Suddenly, he noticed something. It was Margarita's song. He could hear her. Probably because they had been closer by heart before. Lorne's eyes widened "She's gonna die".**

**Running through the hallways of Wolfram & Hart, Lorne desperately tried to find the others, and as soon as he got the hang of Spike they headed of towards the others. Lorne and Spike approached Wesley's office. "Lorne, what are you doing here?" Angel asked. "We have to find Margarita" he said. "Why? So that you can hurt her again? I don't think so" Fred replied sharply. "But, you don't understand! She-" he got cut of, looking into Fred's eyes of seriouness and sadness. "You stay away from her!" she said, almost as a command. "Fredikins, she's on the roof. She's gonna kill herself!" Lorne said in an aid. "What?" Angel turned to him. Spike nodded "It's true. I believe him" he told. The three ran out the room, Lorne and Spike followed. **

**Opening the door to the roof, everyone got soaked by the minute they stepped outside. Fred gasped as she spotted Margarita on the tip of the roof. "Oh my god..." she said. Wesley put his arm around her "It's gonna be okay, Fred. Stay behind me, okay?" Fred nodded. "Margarita, you don't want to do this" Angel said, trying to slowly approach her. "Pumpkin, I'm sorry!" Lorne said, with tears in his eyes. Margarita turned to them "It doesn't matter. It never will!" she cried. "I never wanted it to go this far!" the green said. "It did, Lorne. It did. And, I know that it's my fault, but it's your fault too" Margarita replied, trembling. The rain was obviously cold, and she wasn't exactly dressed for rainy weather. "Margarita. You know, I always end up hurt..." Lorne started. Margarita gave him a somewhat mad and dissapointed look mixed together "Oh, you're the one that is hurt?. You...! When you died, Lorne, **_**I**_** was hurt! Okay? Me. You don't always get hurt. I'm hurting sometimes too, and right now, you're hurting **_**me**_**, Lorne. So don't you come here and say that you always end up hurt when it strikes the both of us" she explained, looking down the roof, then at the gang again "If you don't believe me when I say I love you, I'll jump. Not having you by my side will kill me eventually, either way..." she said. **

**"I love you! And, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you, but, seeing you kissing Wesley made me so mad that...I couldn't think straight. I should be mad at him, not you...and, I'm so sorry, peanut. I didn't want it to go this far" Lorne started, whilst crying. Margarita shed a shiny, visible tear "Neither did I" she replied. "Pumpkin, can't you just stop this and come over here?" Lorne asked softly. She shook her head "No. I've been hurt more than I've ever been in my entire life. And so have you. We can't just smile and pretend everything's fine when clearly, it's not" Margarita explained. Lorne was set speechless for a while, and then added "I might know of somehing that can change your mind" he looked back at Angel and the others, before facing Margarita again. "Sugarcake. Let me sing you a little song..." Margarita raised her head. Lorne started singing as he slowly walked towards her "**_**I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you...I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears...That's why I need you to hear. I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go...that I just want you to know. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you...**_**".**

**He looked up at Margarita. There almost wheren't even an inch between them. And she was crying heavily. It was as if she's been crying all her life. She closed her eyes and gasped of frightness, falling into Lorne's arms. In between crying loudly she said "****Your voice truly is everything" Lorne smiled, shedding a tear that fell down on Margarita's cheek "I'm so sorry, Margarita. I'm so sorry!" he cried. Margarita heldt thightly onto him, shaking her head "I'm sorry too! I love you!" she cried. Lorne nodded "I love you too!" he cried in reply. Wesley was smiling, looking at the two. He was holding Fred as she was crying. Crying of happiness, of course. Seeing Lorne and Margarita together again made her happier than ever, but knowing that Wesley loved her made her even more happy than that. Spike and Angel both stood proudly by the side, somewhat half-smiling at the couple. They felt slightly alone, but were relieved nothing went wrong and that everything's back to normal. Well, at least, as normal as it can get at Wolfram & Hart, that is...**

**- - -**

**Lorne and Margarita woke up next to each other the day after. "I'm so sorry..." Lorne started. Margarita touched his cheek "We're over that, Lorne. We can't keep on thinking back to yesterday's event. We have to move on, baby" she told. Lorne nodded in reply "Yeah, I know that. But, If I wasn't that stubborn, stupid and overreacting yesterday you wouldn't have gone that far, and I'm so sorry for that" he told. "Apology accepted. I regret a lot of things I've done too, but now we have to look at the postive, and besides, Fred said that it was a slight chance we weren't ourselves yesterday because of the abnormal circumstances in town. So, it might've been spirits possesing us, but letting us feel what they felt either way" Margarita explained, smiling. Lorne nodded "Yeah. I deeply hope so" he said, and kissed her. Margarita grinned "Can I feel your heartbeat?" Lorne smiled brightly "Of course" they chuckled. **

**Chapter Four. End.**


End file.
